Bitter memories
by Twilight-nightmare
Summary: oneshot: a lone figure stands in front of a rought iron gate. It's now time to face his past as the last angel and step through...


O.k first attempt at this sort of thing so be gentle. I don't own Tales of symphonia! Read and review

**Bitter memories**

If it's one thing you learn in immortality it's that over time everything changes. He stood at the foot of an all too familiar path giving wayward glances to the signs of Summer giving way to Autumn the few trees around him had already began to lose their green luster and were fading into sad browns, oranges and yellows. A passing vision of the swordsman's fleeting memories and forgotten dreams washed over him threatening to bring tears to his otherwise stoic expression but it was quickly pushed aside. With a deep sigh he brushed the long bangs of his hair aside with a gloved hand and headed in.

Five minutes of walking later and the crumbling remnants of a once grand wall barred his path. The white paint of the stone was chipped and weathered by time and the hefty gates which were once strong and secure now simply hung loosely off of its rusted hinges. Letting out another sigh he forced open the gate with an ear piercing creek and made his way through the decrepit archway. Straightening up he surveyed the sky, thick grey clouds blocked out what little there was of the sun and the atmosphere seemed oddly charged. The faint sounds of gathering wind and the sudden change in temperature probably meant a storm would be upon him soon.

"Great! Dismal surroundings and worse weather." he grumbled softly before moving on. He hated this place even in all is centuries of life he had never gotten used to this place. Seeing fallen friends and lost family lying peacefully in their eternal resting places unnerved him deeply. Every time he visited it seemed harder and harder to leave, only the memory of his promise to his son and wife kept him from ending it right here and now to be reunited with them in the next life. By reflex or simply to relieve pent up stress he tensed his grip on the hilt of his blade and pressed further into the uninviting embrace of the graveyard. He passed stone monuments both large and small on his way only stopping briefly at the ones that bore the names of people he once knew offering up a silent prayer before continuing on. He missed them all greatly but alas that was his fate as the last surviving Angel. He even missed that annoying chosen, what was his name again... Zelos? Yes that was it. His fights and failed attempts at wooing Sheena always seemed to amuse him but the faint smile that he wore faded quickly as he reached his destination.

Trying to keep a mask of indifference proved futile in front of their grave. Even as he read the Epitaphs on the conjoined grave a stray tear splashed of off the cold surface of the marble angel who sat atop with its twin swords drawn seemingly guarding those who rested beneath it pained him to look upon it for its visage so resembled his late son in shocking detail. Removing his right glove he ran his fingers across the stonework tracing the etched names at the base with tender care and even through his closed teary eyes they were as clear as day.

"Son!" he managed to say between ragged breaths, it took him several minutes before the tears subsided and he composed enough to continue "Son... I...I've missed you. I pray that wherever you are. You are strong and know that I will always be proud of you." he wiped away a tear before putting his glove back on "please take care of your mother for me... after all it may be a long time before I join the both of you. But please wait patiently for me and know your always in my heart" a crack of thunder broke his tirade as the heavens open and the heavy downpour soaked him to the bone in moments but he didn't care for that he barely felt the nipping cold and wet seep through his jacket just continued paying his respects to his family.

"My beloved wife how many years must we be apart? Even though I wish nothing more than to be there with you I hope you understand why I am not. Heheh I know that patience was never one of your virtues but this world still needs me and I cannot turn my back on it now by ending my own life so I can be with you. That would be selfish of me now there's no-one left to protect it. Understand that I will join you one day but until then take care Sheena and know that I still love you. Now and until the ends of time." forcing himself to his feet he let the tears fall freely, trickling gently down his cheeks. Softly he whispered one last prayer to his son and wife before he walked off into the dark of night to continue his life's task. For he was Lloyd Irving Auron, the 'Eternal Swordsman', the last Angel and sole guardian of Symphonia

FIN


End file.
